Pressure washers provide a highly-pressurized spray of water, or other liquid, for cleaning or other purposes. When used for cleaning, pressure washers are especially useful when cleaning large areas or large surfaces, such as, for example, vehicle panels, decks, fences, driveways, patios, windows, and siding.
When using a pressure washer to clean such large areas or surfaces, one or more accessories or hand tools are sometimes used by the operator of the pressure washer to facilitate the cleaning of the large area or surface. For example, the operator may use a brush to clean portions of the large area or surface that are difficult to reach or that are not effectively cleaned by the pressurized spray. Usually, this requires the operator to switch between using the pressure washer and the hand tool, which can be time consuming and physically cumbersome.